sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Angels Of Dark Character List
This page will list all characters that appear in Fallen Angels Of Dark. Be aware of spoilers. Main Characters Fallen Angels * * An energetic and outgoing girl, who is not afraid of telling others what she thinks of them, their actions or even their opinions. Sakae is a quite hot-blooded young girl, who is ready to give everything in order to show the world who strong she is. Outside the rebellion, Sakae can also be a lot calmer and nicer. Casually, she doesn't have that of a bad temper as she shows to have among the other rebels. She shows to be able to smile and laugh and even has her own fears. Her alter ego is , the Fallen Angel of dark thunder. * * * * , also known as * , also known as * Mascots * Beekon is one of the Knights of Darkness. He is a lazy knight, who likes to give his duties to someone else. He gives Homura her powers to transform into the Cure of dark fire. He usually ends his senctes with "~hi". * Kaminari is one of the Knights of Darkness. She is a strict knight who doesn't people who tend to be lazy. She gives Hatsume the powers to transform into the Cure of dark thunder. She usually ends her senctences with "~nari". * Vesper is one of the Knights of Darkness. He has a smiliar personality like Sayaka, but he can't stand her. He gives Sayaka the powers to transform into the Cure of the light of darkness. He usually ends her senctences with "~paa". * Hisame is one of the Knights of Darkness. He is cold and does not want anyone to be around him, though he feels lonely. He gives Hisame the powers to transform into the Cure of hurricanes. He usually ends her senctences with "~hisa". * Boom is one of the Knights of Darkness. Boom is a young knight who hates noises and tells every loud person to shut up. She gives Boom the powers to transform into the Cure of sound waves. She usually ends her senctences with "~umu". * Hour is one of the Knights of Darkness. She usually acts like Toki's nanny as she hates his attitude towards everything. She gives Toki the powers to transform into the Cure of manipulating time. She usually ends her senctences with "~wa". * Cupid is one of the Knights of Darkness. She acts like a lovely-dovely girl who does not want to get any critique. She gives Michelle the powers to transform into the Cure of desire. She usually ends her senctences with "~do". * Indie is one of the Knights of Darkness. He wants to get Reiko back to her parents and hates her stubborness. He gives Reiko the powers to transform into the Cure of freedom. He usually ends her senctences with "~dii". Antagonists Elysian Law * Athena is the current leader of the Elysian Law, who resides in Anbu Town, one of the few places that try to fight the Elysian rules. Athena is a generally kind lady, who think that the chaos of nature needs to be prevented by eternal laws. The Villa of Athena was built for Athena as a fortress to rule over the area. Elysian Emissaries * The first of Athena's followers, who has started living on earth a long time ago. He, as well as Athena, longs for turning the world into a world of light. * The second of Athena's command. He hates the world of darkness and wants to finish their mission as fast as possible so that he can return to his beloved World of Light. * Noa is a teenage girls who was born in Elysian, a world beyond the high planes. She is a curious girl, who gets excited from finding out new things. She sometimes feels trapped within the walls of the Elysian rules. * The fourth of Athena's commant. He acts like an older brother towards the younger ones, even though he is still very young compared with the other commands. * The last of the commands to appear, he might be the most collected and calm one, making sure that the others don't screw things up. * A girl that is slightly older than Sora and sees her as a younger sister, trying to support her, though being angry at her for coming along to earth. Monsters * The creators of light, which Athena's commands can use in order to turn the world into a world of light. Minor Characters Family Members * Homura's younger sister who is a hard worker and will never tolerate lazy people. She usually fights with Homura due to her laziness. * Homura and Hinata's father and probably the laziest person they have ever met. * Homura and Hinata's mother. * * * * * * * * * Friends And Classmates * - A classmate of Tokimura, who has a crush on him. References Category:Spin-Off Characters